As designs of sports shafts, stick and handles continue to evolve at a rapid pace, clearly concurrent with the rise in popularity of such sports as lacrosse, such factors as quality, strength, weight, handling and susceptibility to failure drive the onslaught of new designs. Presently, as the design of sticks in many sports gravitates from utilizing mere composites featuring plastic outer surfaces with inner cores of wood or aluminum, versatile designs are being crafted in order to employ new shapes, materials and forms of construction.
The utility U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,994 issued to Lewis discloses a lacrosse stick having an octagon or elliptical shape where the stick is graphite loaded to increase elasticity and strength. Although the admixing and molding of graphite and plastic has merit regarding weight requirements, the same basic solid frame is utilized and thus aerodynamic and flexure advantages are not reached.
Moreover, the utility U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,702 issued to Hoult reveals a handle with a plastic tube with inwardly extending ribs that engage a rod for strength. Once again with this design, strength to weight ratio may be enhanced, but aerodynamic and flexure characteristics are not addressed.
What is needed is a design of sports stick or shaft possessing the requisite strength and durability characteristics of a metal handle and the weight, handling and production characteristics of a plastic handle has not been available.
Prior to the introduction of the present invention, the major focus has lied mainly in matters concerning materials to be utilized to minimize weight, as opposed to structural and aerodynamic considerations. The instant invention combines the material breakthroughs developed over recent shaft design with the obvious advantages of aerodynamic research.
For these reasons, a stick or shaft with a focus on creating the lightest weight yet possessing advanced aerodynamics and user safety is needed. Additionally, a two-piece sports equipment stick possessing a truss construction for rigidity, strength and weight consideration while still possessing a smooth external profile for handling and safety purposes is needed. Furthermore, a sports stick with a vented handle is needed.